Reunited At Last
by Starlight63
Summary: Ashleigh receives a call from someone she never expected and the reason and result of the call are even more surprising.
1. Chapter 1

Reunited At Last

Chapter 1

It was one of those rare times, about midmorning, after all the chores have been done and after all the horses have been ridden, cooled down, and put back in their stalls. Christina was with Beth and Kevin at the McLean's Cottage and Ashleigh Griffen was just finishing up some paper work when the phone rang. Ashleigh picked up the phone, thinking it might be a client calling to check on his or her horse or a person calling to see if they could board their horse at Whitebrook, the farm Ashleigh owned with her husband Mike Reese. But as soon as she heard the voice on the other end she knew she was wrong.

"May I please speak with Ashleigh Griffen?" said an elderly, yet somewhat familiar, voice on the phone.

"This is she." Said Ashleigh

"Miss Griffen!!! I'm not sure if you remember me but my husband and I are the people who bought Edgerdale from your parents."

"Of course I remember you!!! How are things over there? How's Stardust? And the other horses?"

"Stardust and the other horses are just fine and you should see Wanderer and Black night's graves we have kept putting flowers on them just like you asked. Now I have a request for you: we're going through some tough times and were wondering if you would like to help us out some by possibly taking some of the yearlings, and possibly one or two other horses off our hands? We would really appreciate it." Said Mrs. Joe.

"Of course I'd love to! By any chance could you possibly sell me Stardust to?"

"That was one of the horses I was going to give to you for free because I knew you would want her. So the answer is yes you can have her. She and the 7 other horses that I am selling you will be in the yearling barn."

"Ok I'm leaving right now. See you in a couple of hours."

"Bye Ashleigh and thank you." Said Mrs. Joe.

After hanging up the phone Ashleigh just sat there dumbstruck at the conversation that had just taken place. A couple of minutes later her husband walked in and, noticing the stunned look on her face he asked her: "What's wrong?" She told him, "Nothing's wrong I'm just surprised at the phone call I just had." And she told him all about it and then told him that he should come with her so she could show him what the first farm her parents had owned looked like. So together they hooked up the 8 horse trailer and, after telling Beth where they were going, hooked it up to the truck and drove toward Edgerdale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After driving for about two hours, they pulled into Edgerdale's driveway. After driving a couple of minutes more Ashleigh had to stop the truck and just stare. She just couldn't Believe how little had changed since she'd left 18 years before. Mike understood her need to just stop and stare. It was beautiful: the darker shade of green that it was almost blue grass, the excellent conformation of the horses, the farmhouse, the neatness of the grounds: no weeds, or uneven grass; and the barns which had been remodeled since Ashleigh had left the broodmare barn had a cleaner look with all the horses' names on fancy nameplates outside their doors, the weanling barns with padded walls so that if a weanling was thrashing around while calling for its dam, and the yearling barn: that was totally new.

After taking a deep breath she drove on down to the yearling barn and, after parking the truck, both she and Mike got out and went in to the dim barn letting their eyes adjust to the dim light after the brightness outside. There was an office at the end of the barn inside was Mrs. Joe when she saw Ashleigh and Mike walking up she got out of her chair and welcomed them by thanking them once again for doing this. After Ashleigh had introduced Mike and Mrs. Joe to each other, she asked to see the horses.

"The horse in the first stall is out of Bandit and Slewette and is named Slewette's Bandit, the horse in the second stall is out of To and Fro and Marvy Mary and is named Terminator, the horse in the third stall is out of Seattle Sound and Wanderer's Quest and is named Seattle's Quest, the horse in the fourth stall is out of Aladdin's Treasure and Gallantry and is named Gallantry's Treasure, the horse in the fifth stall is out of Lucky Chance and Jill-in-a-box and is named Lucky Star, the horse in the sixth stall is out of Secret Sign and Sky Beauty and is named Secret Beauty, and the horse in the seventh stall is out of Triple Derby and Sunstorm and is named Derbysun, and in the eight stall is..."

"STARDUST!!!" Ashleigh interrupted Mrs. Joe. Hearing her name, the beautiful mare turned her head and smelling something vaguely familiar pricked her ears forward and came forward to see if it really was who she thought it was and it was. Stardust gave an excited little whinny and lipped Ashleigh's hair.

After showing them the horses, Jean Joe let Ashleigh go into the house and show Mike where Caroline and her room was, where her parents room was and where Rory's room had been. Jean then let Ashleigh look around the farm and go visit Black Night, Midnight Wanderer, and Wanderer's graves. True to her word almost 19 years ago Jean and Craig had kept the three graves well kept and kept putting flowers on the graves.

After they returned from their look/tour of the farm they loaded the horses into the van and drove back to Whitebrook.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they arrived home that evening, they unloaded the horses and put them in the training barn or, in Stardust's case in the broodmare barn in the stall next to Wonder. The next morning the after the morning workouts were finished Ashleigh decided to see what type of training and speed the new yearlings had and asked Mike and Ian to come watch their works.

The first horse she led out was Slewette's Bandit, who had his dam's speed but his sires temperament. He was indeed very fast but if they couldn't control him what good would the speed be? The next horse she took out was Terminator. He was nothing like his parents: he was slow and had a horrible temperament. They decided to race him in a few allowance races for a couple years then retire him to stud because of his bloodlines. The third horse brought out was Seattle's Quest, who was calm like her dam but seemed a little unsure about where to place her feet so they decided to let her grow up a little then see what type of speed she had. The fourth horse brought out was Lucky Star, who had both of her parents' speed and personality. The fifth horse brought out was Gallantry's Treasure, who had her sire's speed and her dam's high strung personality. The sixth horse was Derbysun who had his sire's personality and his dam's speed. The last horse to be brought out was Secret Beauty  
who had her dam's shy personality and her sire's speed.

They decided to let them go out to pasture to grow up a bit and then put them into training.

Ashleigh decided to turn out Stardust with Wonder and her baby: Wonder's Challenge. The two mares hit it off immediately becoming fast friends. Later that day Ashleigh decided to go riding and take Christina with her. Ashleigh brought in Stardust and Christina's pony, Marbella. After helping Christina tack up Marbella, Ashleigh tacked up Stardust. They rode for about an hour on Whitebrook's trails. Ashleigh reveling in the feeling of being on Stardust again after 18 years. When they got back to Whitebrook, Mike told her that there had been a phone call for her from someone named Mona Gardner.

"Mona?! Are you sure she said Mona Gardner?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yes, because she said it several times to make sure I got the name right. Do you know her Ash?" Mike asked.

"Know her! When I lived at Edgerdale we were best friends! I wonder what she wanted to talk about? I wonder if she still has Frisky."

Talking quietly to herself as she led Stardust into the broodmare barn Ashleigh began to untack her. After putting her back in her stall next to Wonder she asked Mike if Mona had left a number to call her at. After mike gave her the number she went up to the house to call Mona on her way up to the house she called back to Mike to help Christina put Marbella away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After dialing the number Ashleigh `s mind wandered back to the last time she had heard from Mona which had been almost ten years ago. The memory was interrupted by a voice on the phone saying: "Hello, Gardner residence. This is Mona Gardner speaking may I help you?"

"Hi, Mona, it's Ashleigh Griffen. My husband Mike Reese told me you called and I was wondering what you had called about." Ashleigh said.

"Ashleigh? Is it really you?? Oh my goodness it is!! Well I was just calling to let you know that once again we're going to be neighbors."

"Neighbors? You mean you found a farm right next to Whitebrook?? Oh my goodness! That is so cool!! So how have you been? Do you still have Frisky? Are your parents still riding occasionally? What type f barn is it going to be?"

"Whoa slow down Ash!! Yes I found a farm right next to Whitebrook. I've been fine no I don't have frisky I sold her about ten years ago and my parents have given up riding because of arthritis. It's going to be a three-day-eventing barn. So what's new with you? I noticed you said that your husband told you about my call so does that mean that you have children?? If so then how many?"

"What's new with me is that I've got seven new horses and one new yet old one. Yes I do have a child and her name is Christina and she is about seven going on eight this Christmas."

"What do you mean one new yet old horse?? Come on tell me!!"

"I'll ride the horse over to your place and just to let you know I got the new horses and the new yet old horse two days ago. I'll tell you about it when I get to your place. Oh yeah, which side of Whitebrook are you on?"

"I'm on the right side of Whitebrook. Ok look forward to seeing you then."

After hanging up the phone Ashleigh told Mike what she was planning on doing and to start the evening chores without her. He said ok and she tacked up Stardust and rode over to Mona's.

When she got there Mona was riding a very large bay over a very challenging jump course. When she finished she heard Ashleigh's applause and turned around to see Ashleigh sitting on Stardust.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ashleigh when did you get Stardust back?? Tell me what has happened in the ten years since we last talked." Mona ordered.

"OK, OK." Ashleigh said, laughing.

"Well, when we last talked I had just met Mike and we had just started dating. Well you know I won the Breeder's Cup On Ashleigh's Wonder right?" Mona nods her head so Ashleigh continues, "Well after that Wonder was retired due to an injury. She was bred to Townsend Prince and had Wonder's Pride. Since I had no horse at the moment Mike, Charlie Burke, and I went to an auction and that's where I found Fleet Goddess. Well I bought her and brought her back to Townsend Acres. I tried riding her on the training track at Townsend Acres but it was a disaster. After Charlie helped me redo her basic training she was beautiful and wonderful! That was also when I met Samantha McLean. She later became Goddess's groom. Goddess was second in her maiden but in her second race she won and it was her last race of her two year old season, in her three year old season she won two allowance races, the Coaching Club American Oaks and then won the Fayette Breeders' Cup but was second in the  
breeders' Cup Distaff."

A couple of years later, Wonder was bred to Baldasar and had Townsend Princess. And I'm sure you heard of how when she was a yearling at Townsend Acres she broke her leg. Then while she was running in the Bluegrass she rebroke the same leg. The next year Wonder was bred to Baldasar again and had Mr. Wonderful. He is retired to stud at the moment. Her next foal was Wonder's Champion. And I'm sure you know all about him from what you've read in the paper. Her latest foal is Wonder's Challenge and we have huge hopes for him."

"Wow! that's impressive now tell me how you got Stardust back."

"Well, I got a call from Mrs. Joe, the person who bought Edgerdale, two days ago and she asked if I could take seven yearlings and one horse off her hands since auction prices are really low. And I told her sure and asked if I could take Stardust with me and she said that was the horse she was going to give me."  
After chatting for a few more minutes Ashleigh said that she had to go take care of her own horses and go fix dinner for her family. They agreed to go for a long over due ride the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day after working the horses Ashleigh called Mona and told her that she was on her way over for the trail ride. When she got to Gardner Farm, as Mona had decided to call it, she saw Mona ready and waiting for her on her horse Foster. Once they were on the trails the two women talked about everything. They were riding on the trails between the back pastures of Whitebrook and Gardner Farm when Mona pointed to one of the mares and foals and asked who were those two simply beautiful horses. It turns out they were Wonder and Challenge. Once back at Whitebrook, Ashleigh gets another call from Jean.

"Hey Ash do you think we could send another horse to you?" asked Jean.

"Sure, which horse?" Ashleigh asked.

"The horse is named Townsend Girl and is out of Lord Townsend and Josie's Girl. She and the Terminator were best buds before they were weaned. If he's causing you trouble like I'm sure he is then perhaps she would help calm him down."

"In that case I'll come right over and get her or you can get your husband to drive her over to Whitebrook"

"How bout I get my husband to do it, save you the trip over here."

"OK"

"OK. He'll see you in a couple hours."

They both hung up and Ashleigh just sat there wondering what this Townsend Girl was going to be like. Ashleigh vaguely remembered what Josie's Girl was like: a really calm temperament but super fast. She also remembered hearing about Lord Townsend being a huge handful and enjoying trying to injure his handlers and riders.

"I wonder if this Townsend Girl is going to be a handful like her father or as easy to control as her mother? Well either way she will have a bunch of speed from both sides of her family." Ashleigh thought hanging up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A couple of hours later, Mr. Joe pulled into Whitebrook's driveway with Townsend Girl in the trailer. After pulling to a stop in front of the training barn, Craig Joe brought Townsend Girl out of the trailer and handed her over to Ashleigh to put into the stall next to Terminator. Townsend Girl seemed to have a little bit of a cold, but Craig told them it was nothing. After putting the door to the van back up he drove back to Edgerdale.

The next morning Townsend Girl seemed worse so Ashleigh decided to call the vet to come look at her. When the vet came to look at her Town, as she was known around the barn, was much worse already she was having trouble staying on her legs. Ashleigh took one look at her and was transported back to eighteen years ago when a virus similar to EIA, except that it attacked a horse's immune system and paralysis. had swept through Edgerdale killing several of her families best broodmares and one foal.

Even after all these years she still recognized the symptoms of the disease. She was so upset that she immediately put Town in the isolation barn where she couldn't infect any of the other horses. But the damage had already been done: Terminator, or Term as he was starting to become known as around the barn, was developing the early stages of the same illness as Town. So he was also put in the isolation barn. By the time the vet got there to look at Terminator, Town was too far along to be helped. They decided to give her twenty-four hours and then decide what to do for her if she was still alive.

Later that day, when Ashleigh went to check on Terminator and Townsend Girl, Term was trying to stay standing, but wasn't having much luck; Town on the other hand was doing much worse: she couldn't even stand up anymore, it was almost as if she knew she wouldn't last the night.

That night just before going to bed, Ashleigh decided to do one final check on Term and Town. When she got to the isolation barn she saw that Len was also there. Although he was close to eighty, Len still helped take care of the horses: trying to help them through their injuries, pains, and illnesses.

When Ash walked up next to him she could see tears in his eyes.

"Len what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Townsend Girl just died" he told her.

Ash was shocked and greatly dismayed. This was exactly the way it had started at Edgerdale eighteen years ago. And now it was happening again. But then Len showed her Terminator, who wasn't the type to give up, even after he had lost his best friend. Term made it through the night and was actually able to stand, even though it took a lot of strength and will power, the next morning. Townsend Girl was buried right next to Storm's Ransom the next day, she had a service and tombstone just like Storm did.

Six months later, after Challenge had been weaned, Wonder was bred to Lord Ainsley and eleven months later she had Wonder's Legacy.


End file.
